This invention relates generally to flying sporting toys, and more particularly to flying disc sporting toys.
The present invention provides a flying disc sporting toy having a rim of varying radial width which enables it to fly long distances. Embodiments of the present invention are suitable for such uses as in the game of disc golf and in distance throwing practice and competition.
The present inventor has discovered that discs having wide rims fly farthest. The inventor has also discovered that if the rim is too wide, the thrower encounters difficulty maintaining a secure grip on the rim up to the desired instant of release. The present invention provides both the long flight benefits of a wide rim and a narrower rim region for a secure grip.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.